Museum Heist Mamas
by chelseabsb93
Summary: Not 100% sure where this is going yet, but let's just say it's a redo of 7x13 because I (along with almost all of the fandom) hated where that ended up. Let me know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Voight and the Intelligence team walked into a place they never expected to be a crime scene...an art museum.

"Well this is a new one." Jay whispered over to Ruzek.

"I know. We're used to back allies and dingy motels. Maybe a bank on a good day. Had I known I would've worn something a lot nicer." Ruzek whispered back, looking down at his flannel shirt and worn out jeans.

Rojas rolled her eyes, pushing past the guys to catch up with the rest of the team who were already taking in the scene.

A young man walked up to Voight and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for coming so quickly."

The girl next to him also shook his hand. "And for keeping this under wraps as much as possible. We don't need the press having a field day with this."

Voight nodded. "Of course, we'll do what we can to keep this away from prying eyes. Can you tell us what happened?"

The two well-dressed young people looked at each other. The man sighed and shook his head. "Everything was here when we left yesterday. But when we came in this morning we noticed a few things were out of place."

The young girl continued. "We assumed it was just the cleaning crew when they did the floors, until we did our usual rounds through the galleries and noticed some of our most precious jewels were gone, as was a Jackson Pollock."

"Wait, so this just turned into a missing person case?" Jay asked.

Both Hailey and Rojas whipped their heads around to look at him. With the look they had on their face, Jay could tell he said something wrong.

Before either woman could utter a word, Kim spoke up. "No, Jay. Jackson Pollock is an artist. They mean one of his pieces was stolen."

Voight turned back to the young pair. "Ok, I'm assuming these cases are alarmed and that you have some kind of security footage you can show us?"

The pair looked at each other dumbfounded, like that had been the first time they had ever heard those words.

"Do you at least know who has access to different parts of the building? Anyone on the inside who seems a little off center? Maybe a visitor that comes in a little too often?" Voight was getting impatient with their sudden lack of communication. "ANYTHING?!"

"Detective Voight! Are you harassing my interns?" The whole group looked up to see another young woman standing in their presence. This one was slightly older. Early to mid-thirties rather than the 20-something of the others he was just questioning. She was dressed just as nicely, if not better. There was one more major difference that separated her from the interns...a difference that made everyone stare at Kim, who was staring blankly back at the woman.

Voight interrupted the slightly awkward moment. "So if they're interns...you are?"

The woman held out a hand to shake Voight's. "Claire Anderson. Curator. And those are my interns, Emily and Christian."

Claire used the handshake to pull Voight close enough so only he could hear her next sentence. "Sorry about them. Great at what they do, but they think the stolen art thing only happens in movies."

The two gave each other knowing looks. Even if Voight had only been in museums a few times in his life, he understood newbies not really knowing much about the real world. He had honestly thought that about every cop in that room with him when they first started in his unit.

"To answer your questions from before, Detective, yes we do have security cameras throughout the galleries that I can give your team access to whenever they need. Unfortunately, to answer your second question, with us being a non-profit institute, we cannot afford alarms on our cases or any of our other works of art. It's definitely on my bucket list once we get enough grant money. And finally, yes I can give you a list of who has access to what areas of the building and when."

"Great." Voight was happy to finally get some answers. He also noticed that a few more people had started coming into the building.

Claire continued, noticing Voight looking at the people. "It's just our usual staff. We don't open to the public until 11."

Adam interjected, very confused. "So you're going to have the public wandering in here while we're trying to work? Ma'am, I thought you wanted to keep this on the down low."

Claire took a few steps towards Adam, giving him the same look the girls gave Jay earlier. "Ok one, never ma'am me again. I'm not ninety. And two, my marketing team just walked in so I'm going to have them post it everywhere they can that we are closed for the day. Does that work for you, officer?"

Adam was too dumbstruck to even respond. He couldn't tell if she was being snarky because she felt higher class than him because of the whole museum thing, or if it was the hormones from her being clearly pregnant. What was with pregnant women and attitudes?

"Alright, listen up!" Voight took back the situation. "Hailey, you and Jay see if you can talk to some of the staff about what the day to day life is here. Kevin, you and Kim go take a look at that security footage and see what we can use. Ruzek, Rojas, you guys finish taking in the scene. I want pictures, prints...if they say something's moved I want to know where to and how! Got it!"

"Yes Sarge." They replied in unison, each going off to their designated area.

Voight shook Claire's hand one final time. "Miss Anderson..."

"Call me Claire." Claire smiled at him.

Voight nodded and smiled. "Claire. We are going to do everything we can to find who did this and try to get your stuff back. I'm going back to the twenty-first to see what I can do to keep this under wraps. If my team starts getting on your nerves just let me know and I'll reign them back in."

"Of course. And I could say the same of my team. I'll pull them back if they get in the way. Thank you Sargent."

"Please, call me Hank."

* * *

**_A/N =_** I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have a bunch of others that need to be finished. But I couldn't help it. After this last episode this was floating around in my head and it would let go until I wrote it. Let me know what you guys think. It's definitely going to be a multi-chapter, but I'll try to keep it as short as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire walked up to Kim and Kevin, who met her half way as the rest of the team went back to working the scene and the staff.

"Kevin? Kim?" Claire made sure she had the right two people from the list of names she heard Voight rattle off. The pair nodded in acknowledgement. "Follow me."

Before they headed off, Claire shouted back to her interns. "Em, Chris, if these fine people need anything, give it to them! If not, stay out of the way!"

"You got it boss!" The two interns shouted back as they watched Claire walk down the hall with Kevin and Kim.

At the end of the long hallway stood an unmarked door with a small electronic pad next to it. Before Kevin and Kim could ask, their jaws dropped slightly as they watched the young woman pull down her shirt a little to reach into her bra. She pulled out a credit card sized id and swiped it up against the door. The light on the door turned green and it popped open slightly.

"Safest place to keep things." Claire said, tapping on her breast after putting the card back.

Kevin and Kim just shook their heads as they continued walking. They followed Claire down the hall and into a small room.

"Hey guys." Claire got the attention of the security team. "These are Detectives Kim and Kevin. They want to take a look at the security footage from last night."

The guys quickly got to work finding the appropriate footage. Once they found it, Claire joined the security team and the detectives in scrutinizing every minute of video.

"And who are these people?" Kevin asked, pointing to a few people in video.

Claire looked and replied, "The woman in red is our Head of Finance, and then the man with her is our Senior Manager of Visitor Services. I'm sure your fellow detectives will be talking to them today."

Kevin nodded. Claire continued to point out staff and board members to Kim and Kevin. This was taking a while, as everyone could tell by the fact that Claire had taken off her shoes. One of the security guys tried being nice and offered her a chair.

"No thanks, I'm good." She nodded towards the two detectives. Kevin looked at Kim, who also shook her head. Without a second thought, Kevin took the chair.

"Me and heels just haven't been on good terms lately." Claire continued. "Should've just left on my gym shoes from this morning."

Kevin looked up at her. "Gym shoes? You work out?"

"Every morning before I come here." Claire smiled.

Kevin was too impressed for words. To fill the new awkward silence, Kim spoke up for pretty much the first time all day.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"Twenty-six weeks. What about you?"

Kim was stunned by the question. "How did you-?"

Claire put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "From one mom to another, I could tell."

Kim nodded and smiled a little. "Eight weeks."

Before they could finish their conversation, Kevin interrupted.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Kevin pointed to a man in jeans and a sweatshirt on the screen.

Claire studied the screen. "That's one of our maintenance guys. He's relatively new, only been here about a year."

"Got a name?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's Mark something. Sorry I wish I could remember his last name." Claire explained. "Mix of pregnancy brain and the fact that nobody really goes by last name here."

Kim giggled a little at the pregnancy brain remark. That would be her soon enough.

"It's ok. Since we need it anyway, would last names be written on the list of whose ids have access to what doors?"

Claire nodded as she got the security guys to print off the list. "Of course. Here you go."

"Thanks." Kevin took the paper and skimmed through it. "We're going to take this back to the district and see what we can come up with."

Claire shook the detectives' hands one more time as she brought them back up into the main galleries.

* * *

The crew gathered around as Hailey got everyone up to speed on what they had so far. She posted a picture up on the board.

"Mark Tomlin. 38. One prior for possession. Didn't do time, just community service."

Jay added. "The museum staff all confirmed him as the head janitor. Comes in Monday through Friday nights, usually in by 7 out by 11."

"Surveillance footage confirms Mark was in said gallery at that time the night of the robbery." Kevin added.

Voight joined his team. "Ok so we have a potential perp."

"But just because he was in that gallery, doesn't exactly prove anything. And going from possession to multi-million dollar museum heist seems like a stretch, don't you think?" Rojas jumped into the conversation.

"A little. And from the specs you and I pulled, that Jackson whatever his name was...his art seemed big, like one guy couldn't carry it on his own, at least not without somebody noticing." Adam added.

"So you're saying whoever did this had help." Voight said.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and half nodded. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it seemed likely.

"Ok. So let's keep this guy in mind but also keep digging for potential accomplices. See if the rest of the staff there really is as clean handed as they say they are. Were we able to get footage of the actual robbery in progress?"

"Honestly Sarge we didn't get a good look. We were more worried about getting the cast of characters and seeing who looked out of place." Kevin said. "I can take a swing back by and see if they can get us more footage that we can put through our system. Maybe see if Mark came back after his shift."

"I'll go with you and see if those ids have a timestamp. Something that'll shrink down our time frame a little." Kim added, grabbing her jacket.

Adam scoffed a little. "Oh you just want to go back to hang out with your new bff."

Kim smiled slyly. "What, are you jealous?"

"Maybe he just has an issue with strong women putting him in his place." Hailey smirked.

"Yeah, you were kind of acting dumb." Rojas jumped in. "Claire had the scene on lockdown and by asking if the public was coming in, you kind of downplayed her authority. It would be like if one of us women had control of a scene and you decided to march in and take over."

Kim patted him on the shoulder as she walked out the door. "Yeah if that were me, I'd be pissed."

Adam threw his hands in the air as he sat in his chair. He couldn't catch a break lately.

Voight took back control of the situation. "Alright! The rest of you, back to work. I want every piece of info you can get me on this Mark guy. Adam, if you're right and he did have help, this case is about to get a lot bigger than any of us realized."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim walked up to the information desk with Kevin in tow.

"Hi. I was looking to speak to your curator, Claire Anderson."

The young man behind the desk gave her a weird look. "She's normally not in on weekends. Does she know that you're coming?"

Kevin noticed a few visitors standing within earshot. He tapped Kim's shoulder to alert her. They both knew Claire wanted this away from the public eye. Without a second thought, she came up with a cover.

"Yes. We're from the auction house V&P Associates and we're here to talk to Claire about a Jackson Pollock. Here's our ids as proof."

The two detectives sneakily placed their badges on the counter. Once the young woman saw the badges, she immediately got the hint. She nodded and picked up the phone to call Claire, "Hi Claire. There are people here from V&P Associates to talk about _**the Jackson Pollock**_."

The young woman emphasized the last part to make sure Claire got the hint. She told the detectives that Claire would be down shortly. As they waited, Kevin got a text. He pulled Kim to the side to tell her what it said.

"Just got a text from Jay. Our suspect apparently has a brother out of state. Guess what he does for a living."

"Let me guess, art dealer." Kim guessed, knowing what Kevin meant.

Kevin turned his phone around to show Kim the picture Jay had sent him. It was of the brother's business card from an auction house.

"So our suspect steals the art, gives it to his brother to sell, and then what? They split the cash? They can't do that and keep it all above board." Kim added.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "So it's either not a legit auction house or they have an underground black market going on in the back room."

Before Kim could agree or disagree with Kevin, Claire walked up to them.

"Kevin, Kim…welcome back." She shook their hands. "Why don't you guys follow me?"

Rather than going through the security room door, Claire took them up to her office.

"V&P Associates. Nice cover. I'm assuming that's Voight and…"

"Platt." Kim said.

"Platt! Trudy Platt?! I love that woman."

"How do you know boss-lady Trudy?" Kevin asked.

"She came in with her husband a few weeks ago. We gave her husband and his team free admission whenever they wanted as a thank you for helping us remove a child from a sculpture." Claire watched the pair nod in understanding. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, first we would like to tell you that we believe we have a suspect. However, we need a little more information to prove it." Kevin said.

"Great!" Claire was happy they were actually getting somewhere with the case. "What do you guys need?"

"All of your security footage from the last few weeks. What we saw yesterday was helpful, but we need a little more to see if our suspicions are correct."

Kim jumped in. "We also want to know if those id pads near the doors that you swipe onto have a timestamp. Like could you be able to tell how often a specific card gets used and at what times?"

"Can I? No. But I can absolutely get our security team on that. They can have all of that to your office within the hour." Claire wrote herself a note to bring down to security as soon as they were done. "Anything else you guys need?"

Kevin flipped through the folder he had brought and shook his head. He might not have needed anything, but Claire could tell that Kim wanted to ask something. She decided to get Kevin out of the room for a moment. She called up the security guys and had them pull the footage asap. As Kevin got up to leave and talk to the security team, Kim was about to follow.

"Hey Kim, you want to hang back a second?" Claire asked.

Kevin was already gone before she could get his approval. She sat back down and watched Claire put away a few papers into a folder. Being this close to her, she was also able to notice what the pin on Claire's blazer was.

"Rosie the Riveter?"

Claire looked down at the pin and smiled. "That's my girl! She represents all the women that went to work outside of the home during World War II even when it was frowned upon. I keep her with me as a reminder to keep going and never let anyone tell me I can't do something just because I'm a woman. Because, as her slogan says: 'We Can Do It'! That slogan is one of my life mottos."

Kim smiled and let out a small laugh at Claire's fangirling over Rosie. This was exactly what Claire needed to get Kim to open up.

"So, what do you want to know?" Claire asked, leaning forward in her chair towards Kim.

Kim sighed and shook her head a little. "The biggest question I have is how do you do it? Basically run this place and deal with everything going on with this case and get ready for a baby…and work out every day?!"

"How I do it? I'm still not sure. Why I do it? Because I love it. Every single piece of it. I literally can't picture myself not being a curator. This is my home away from home, well at least when I'm not at the gym. That is my other home away from home. You should honestly work out if you have some time when you're not chasing bad guys. Great for stress and my doctor said it'll be good for labor once the baby comes."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I'll have to look into that. But you're not afraid that having a baby will mean you have to stop doing any of those things?"

"Hell no! What is this, the 1950s where women have kids and are stuck home all day? Screw that. I always go by my girl Queen Bey's advice 'Strong enough to bear the children, then get back to business.' You're a woman, you're a mom, but you're also a cop…and don't let anyone tell you differently."

* * *

Kevin and Kim walked back in to the 21st to see the rest of the team huddling around the whiteboard talking about the case.

"Ok, Mark's brother's business checks out as legit. He runs the Emerald City Galleries, an auction house based in Springfield." Hailey said.

"So it's gotta be a back alley black market scenario." Kevin jumped into the conversation as he put his stuff back on his desk.

Jay responded. "Could be. And while you guys were taking your sweet ass time getting back, we looked through the security footage you had sent back. There is a camera from the outside of the loading dock that shows a mini-van parked in the area starting between 6:45 and 7pm every night and leaving by 11:15 at the latest. Only on Thursdays does this mini-van get switched out with a larger construction-type van. It's also this van that parks backed up against the loading dock so we can't see the back side of it."

"While you guys were gone Jay and I took a little road trip of our own. We decided to swing by Mark's apartment. While we didn't go inside because we didn't want to draw attention to the case per Claire's instructions, we did snoop around his car in the ramp garage. On first look we saw a small briefcase on the floor in the backseat. So Jay pulled out his phone and used some fancy x-ray app that got to check it out." Adam added.

"The x-ray showed two handguns in the case. I looked it up and our guy isn't in the system for a registered weapon." Jay continued. "So either he's not the owner of the guns or they aren't registered. Either way it's not looking good for this guy."

Kim interjected. "Hey, we would've been back sooner, but we wanted to take one more look through the gallery to see if we missed anything."

"And?" Rojas asked.

"Well, did you guys notice the first time that one of the rugs near the empty cases was out of place? Originally I agreed with you guys that they must have just moved them when they did the floors. However, most cleaning crews would have moved it back after the floors were dry." Kevin explained.

"Who says the floors were even cleaned?" Hailey asked, a little suspicious.

"Security footage shows someone from the cleaning crew using the floor buffer at 8:30." Jay adds.

"And my uncle who was a janitor for thirty years always used to tell me the best way to do the floors with the buffer was backwards. The buffer leaves a thin residue on the floor, and if you step on the floors after they've been buffed before they fully dry you'll leave…"

"FOOTPRINTS!" Everyone exclaimed as Kevin got up to get the picture he just sent to the printer.

He posted the picture to the whiteboard. "Exactly. So I figured in a rush to get the art out, they forgot about that, and since they couldn't go back over it with the buffer without it looking like an obvious cover up, they used the rug to cover them."

"Ok but this footprint definitely isn't our guy." Kim said. "From what I saw in the security footage, Mark wears Timberland boots."

"And those feet are way too small to be a guy anyway...unless the dude is like four foot nothing." Adam joked.

"And there aren't any guys that short on the museum staff, at least not anyone I interviewed." Jay said.

"Me either." Hailey added. "But that is definitely a sneaker print, looks like by the logo in the print it's Reebok."

Kevin looked up, kind of concerned. "Claire was talking about wearing sneakers to the gym that morning."

"That's not her brand though. She only wears either Nike or Under Armour." Kim came to her defense, knowing what Kevin was thinking. "And besides, her id wasn't swiped any time after 5:15pm. The only people that swiped in and out of that building at all between 6pm and 6am were the security team and the cleaning crew."

"Those swipes were a little out of the ordinary though. And the cleaning crew definitely overstayed their welcome on Thursday. Their van didn't leave until 12:30am. And like I said before, the van is parked so we can't see the back, but something tells me it wasn't just cleaning products and the buffer they put in there." Adam explained.

Voight now came in to see how the case was progressing. He had heard most of the conversation on his way up into the bullpen.

"Well if we can't see it on that camera angle, do we have another on the inside of the loading dock?"

"Yeah Sarge, however, the cameras go dark for about an hour and a half between 11 and 12:30 when the van leaves." Adam explained.

"How convenient." Voight shook his head. Maybe these people were smarter than he originally thought. "Do we know who killed the power to them?"

Kevin answered, flipping through his notes. "According to the security team I spoke to, those cameras can only get shut off two ways. Either someone can climb up and shut them off manually-"

Jay interrupted, "But security footage would show someone on a ladder or whatever right up until the second it's off."

Kevin continued, "Or...the security team can shut them off from their office."

"So you're saying one of our clean handed security guys is working with them!" Voight was getting impatient with the amount of potential suspects.

"Definitely not one of the guys we spoke to. They don't work nights. There is another set of security guards that comes in around 6pm." Kim said.

"Ok so do we have names? How often do they swipe in and out? Do we know what doors they have access to and when? And who knows how to shut the cameras off? Come on! I want to know who took the jewels and the painting, where they brought it, what they were looking to gain and why!"

"Yes Sarge!" The crew scurried back to their desks to work every angle of the case they had. Voight went back to his office to handle his end of the case, keeping it on the down low.


	4. Chapter 4

Voight came back out of his office a few hours later to see a lot more information on the whiteboard and the team had a new energy to it.

"Sarge, we've identified all the main players. Other than our suspect Mark Tomlin, we found out the shoe print belongs to a woman named Celeste Hamilton. Did a year in prison for narcotics distribution. She is now on the night cleaning team at the museum. She is also the one who the large van is registered to. We also found out that the night security guard, Drew Hansen, is relatively new, only been there about six months. Got fired from his last job for too many no call no shows." Hailey explained. "From what we know we have a feeling that Mark took the paintings and the jewels with the help of Drew and Celeste, brought it to his brother who gave them a good chunk of change that Mark and Celeste with probably use to score some good quality product to start selling."

"We also have a smaller time frame of events. Security footage shows both the painting and the jewels being in place at 11:01pm. The camera cuts out at 11:03pm and turns back on at 12:24am, just as the cleaning van is driving away. Unfortunately there are no markings on the van and because of its age it doesn't have built-in software for us to track." Adam added.

"Sounds like a good motive to me. And honestly that's not that important because they probably already dumped the cargo they had. We need to start talking to these perps and see if they'll crack!" Voight explained.

Hailey gave a sly smile. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Everyone else looked a little confused.

"But Sarge, how are we going to keep it on the down low if we bring in all these people? Somebody is going to get scared and start talking. Then not only will it hit the press, but our guys will bolt and we'll have no idea where they stashed the stuff or themselves." Jay tried making sense of the plan.

"Who said anything about bringing them in?" Rojas knew exactly what Hailey meant. "We'll go undercover as collections people from another museum looking for some fancy art. See if we can find the missing pieces."

Kim interjected. "Not a bad idea, but they'll never believe any of us are museum curators. And besides, how will we be able to tell the difference if the piece they show us isn't a reproduction of the original? And also just because Mark's brother will have it, how will that pin it back to Mark? No way he'll turn on his brother that easily. We need to get Mark to admit that he's working with his brother. I think I have a plan that'll get us that far. We can have Claire and one of the other staff members in the gallery discussing potentially getting a new painting and some better jewels, if the price is right. We'll make sure this conversation happens while Mark is in the gallery. One of them can mention how they remembered Mark talking about his brother being in the auction business and if he can help, and we'll go from there."

Everyone nodded along. Seemed simple enough, but would Mark be dumb enough to fall into their trap?

* * *

Before the operation began, Kevin and Adam went through some of the galleries and installed their own cameras. Now they sat in their truck about a block away, watching and listening to everything going on. The two men watched as Claire walked into the gallery with the Senior Manager of Visitor Services.

"Hey Mark." They both nodded in acknowledgement of his presence. Mark nodded back.

The two wandered around interacting with the interns and other collections associates doing a late night install, trying not to make it too obvious as to the real reason they were there.

Carlos, the Senior Manager of Visitor Services, spoke up first. "So word in the galleries is that Janet is pissed about what happened to the Pollock. She's not as worried about the jewels, called them ugly, but the Pollock was her favorite."

"I know. Now she wants my head on a silver platter. She said I could make it up to her if I got her another Pollock, or something better...like maybe another Warhol, which you know has always been my personal favorite." Claire said.

"Mine too. And as far as our visitors go, that is who they ask for ninety percent of the time!" Carlos explained. "All of our visitor surveys always say 'We want more Warhol'!"

"It would be fantastic to get one, and some better jewels because I agree those were ugly. But even with the insurance payout it won't be enough to get all of that...unless I can get it for a great price."

Adam and Kevin watched as Mark seemed to listen intently on the conversation. Maybe he was that dumb after all.

As Claire and Carlos pretended to walk away, Mark stopped them.

"If you guys are serious about getting some jewels and a Warhol, I might be able to help. I don't remember if I told you but my brother runs an auction house in Springfield that museums purchase from all the time."

"Oh yeah, I do remember you saying that." Carlos lied. "You think he can help us? I think our visitors would love having some new works to look at."

"Of course. And if you're as tight on cash as you say, I can make sure he gives you the family discount."

"That would be fantastic!" Claire shook his hand excitedly. "I want to run it by the director and the rest of my team first, and then what do you say I meet you there so I can see what he's got."

Claire took down Mark's phone number to confirm a day and time. She and Carlos shook Mark's hand before proceeding out the staff entrance.

* * *

"Hell no!" Adam freaked out when Claire visited the bullpen the next morning to discuss their findings and their next move.

"Detective Ruzek, I already told Mark that I would be the one to meet him there. And do you really think that they are going to trust anyone else?" Claire explained.

"She's right." Hailey leaned back against Jay's desk. "Claire has to go, otherwise they'll think something's up and then it's over."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Adam continued fussing. "It'll be way to dangerous for you."

"Why? And don't you dare say it's because I'm pregnant." Claire crossed her arms as she leaned against Kim's desk. She looked behind her to see Kim giving a reassuring nod. "If she's going then I'm going too."

Kim added on. "Yeah, everyone from the museum already believes that I'm from V&P Associates. I can say I'm working with Claire to authenticate the pieces she's looking to purchase and also possibly purchase some for another client."

Adam stood up and through his hands in the air. "Have you lost your minds?! No way! Two pregnant women, undercover, by themselves...are you looking for a death sentence?!"

"STAND DOWN RUZEK!" Voight's voice could be heard through the entire twenty-first.

Adam calmed down, but only a little. "Come on Sarge, you know I'm right. I know Kim can handle herself, but I'm just protecting my kid."

Kim smiled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. After the argument they recently had about her being in the field scaring the hell out of him, she started to understand where he was coming from and actually began to enjoy have the extra watchful eye over her.

Adam continued, pointing at Claire's baby bump, "And while that's not my kid, it's somebody's and I'm sure they wouldn't want that kid in harms way either."

Voight nodded. "I know you're right Adam, but at this point it's the only shot we have. Now as far as protecting one innocent little life, that I have jurisdiction over...so Kim, you're benched for this one. Kevin will take your place since you both apparently work for this 'V&P Associates'. Now as far as the other innocent little life, I have no jurisdiction over that. Claire, it's up to you. Do you have family you can call to help make the decision, although I have a feeling it's already made."

"Yes Sargent Voight...I mean Hank. I'm going with you guys. If this is how I get my stuff back then so be it."

Claire turned and walked over to Adam. "And yes, Detective Ruzek, this baby does belong to someone: my husband. He's currently with his platoon helping the rescue effort from the hurricanes and tornadoes down south. We have a pact where we only worry about ourselves. He worries about him and I worry about me. If we start worrying about each other, especially when we're apart, neither one of us will get any work done or be that useful to those who need us. Does that satisfy your request for an outside opinion on my ability to work in my condition?"

Claire got a little bit snippy with the last question. She didn't mean to, but she had been over this a million times with her husband before he left, she didn't have time to deal with it from pretty much strangers.

Adam decided to shut up and sit back down. He was still stressed out over the entire thing, but what could he do? At least he got his way on one thing and didn't have to worry about Kim or his own child.

"Then it's settled. Claire, call Mark and tell him we'll meet Tuesday afternoon for a private showing of his brother's collection." Voight instructed. He watched Claire make the call from inside his office. He moved her to his office because he didn't want the noise downstairs tipping off Mark as to where she was calling from.

"We're all set. I told him to expect us Tuesday at 1pm."

"Good. If this all goes to plan, you'll have your stuff back and I'll have a few new inmates by Tuesday night." Voight said, escorting Claire back out of the twenty-first.


	5. Chapter 5

The team met in a commuter lot about a quarter mile away from the galleries. Close enough to intervene in case there were any issues, but far enough away to not draw attention and ruin the operation. They also met a few Springfield officers there as backup…and because since they were outside of Chicago, it was no longer their jurisdiction.

"Ok, so we know the plan?" Voight asked, taking command.

"Yes Sarge. Claire and I will pull up and meet Mark Tomlin at Emerald City Galleries at 1. I will pretend to be from V&P Associates. Both of us will be wearing wires so you guys can hear everything that's going on. We'll follow Mark into the galleries with his brother where we will ask specifically to see their most expensive works and jewels." Kevin explained as the pair got wired.

"Specifically the Warhol Birth of Venus and one of Eliza Hamilton's cameo rings." Claire interrupted.

Kevin continued. "As Claire is being shown those pieces, I will also ask about seeing some of their other collections for another potential client."

Adam interrupted, "Wait, so we're just going to leave Claire by herself?"

Kevin eyed him, annoyed. "Will you let me finish?! No, I said I would ask; not run off and go looking for it. I'll have eyes on her the entire time."

Adam calmed down a little. "I'm sorry. It's just this entire situation makes me nervous and I don't like it."

Kim put her hand on Adam's shoulder. "Relax Adam. From the rig I'll be able to know everything that's going on."

Jay handed Kevin a pair of fake reading glasses to wear that had a camera built in. "Between the wires, the earpieces and these it'll be like we're in the room with them."

Voight retook control of the situation. "Alright. Hailey, Burgess, you guys are taking command of the rig. Rojas, Ruzek, you'll be stationed in the alley around back in case they decide to make a break for it. And Halstead I'm going to have you with our Springfield brothers getting them settled into their positions around the perimeter."

"Got it Sarge!" Everyone replied as they went in their respective directions.

* * *

Kevin and Claire got out of the car when they saw Mark and his brother walk out the front door of the gallery.

"Mark, thank you so much for squeezing us in on such short notice!" Claire shook both Mark's and his brother's hand. Kevin followed suit.

"No problem." Mark eyed his brother. They both looked a little skeptical of Kevin. "And I'm sorry for asking, but you are?"

"Jordon Ashford sir." Kevin replied, pulling one of the fake business cards Jay had made out of his wallet. "I'm from V&P Associates."

Before Kevin could finish his spiel, Mark's brother interrupted. "I can assure you that all of our works have been authenticated by my staff. We would never buy or sell anything without knowing if it's legitimate."

Claire jumped back into the conversation. "I understand, however the director of our museum would still like to use her own team to authenticate the items. If you have an issue I suggest you take it up with her. I am just here on her behalf because I promised her I would fix the little snafu that happened about a week ago. I'm sure Mark has told you."

Mark's brother nodded. He looked back over at Mark who nodded as well.

"Of course, right this way."

Once inside, the space looked like your typical gallery auction house. There were rooms with paintings on the walls and rooms set up like lecture halls that were used for larger auctions.

"So my brother tells me you are interested in one of our Warhol paintings." Mark's brother spoke as the group walked through the galleries. Kevin hung back a bit to let Claire work her magic. He also wanted to take a look and see if they were dumb enough to hang the painting in plain sight.

"Yes sir. I'm sure you're wondering why we don't just replace the Pollock." Claire asked a rhetorical question. "Being the lovely woman that she is, my director left the decision up to me. And while Jackson Pollock was a great addition to our collection, he was never my favorite artist. I mean come on, it's just paint splatter. I can have my nephew do that!"

"I completely agree!" Mark's brother exclaimed. "I typically only keep his work here because it brings in a lot of money. I have to keep the doors to this place open somehow."

"Is that why none of it is hanging up?" Kevin came back into the conversation.

Mark's brother shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Pretty much. That and I'm not stupid enough to keep my best inventory up for someone to try and take."

Claire heard Jay muttering in her earpiece. "Not stupid, yeah we'll see."

"While I'm here I'd also like to take a look at a certain cameo ring that I know you acquired within the last few months." Claire added. "One owned by Mrs. Eliza Hamilton."

Mark's brother looked a little nervous. He tried to hide it as best he could and get back to business. "You're just full of all kinds of requests aren't you?"

"Mark, did you not explain to your brother that I was looking to replace the jewels as well?"

Both Kevin and Claire could see Mark getting a little nervous too.

Claire got right back to it. "I am so sorry for the miscommunication on our part. Yes we would also like to replace the jewels. And since our director is a huge fan of the musical Hamilton, I figured this would be a nice present for her…if the price is right. Your brother mentioned something about a family discount."

"Of course." Mark's brother replied quickly.

Kevin and Claire continued to walk with the brothers in silence until they got to a large garage type room. It was neatly organized, but still filled to the brim with artwork and sculptures and cases of jewelry.

Kevin eyed Claire to see if anything looked familiar to her. Without anyone noticing, she took a quick glance around. She shook her head no.

"Wow. This is an impressive collection." Kevin said. "How are you guys able to keep track of it all?"

"My staff and I know this room inside and out. We have our own system of organization that most other auction houses don't use. I call it controlled chaos." Mark's brother said, weaving in and out of cases.

Kevin smiled, "Well hey, if it's working that well for you, maybe my guys at V&P should start using it."

He led them to a small open area with a table.

"Wait here." Mark's brother went to start grabbing some artwork. His brother followed.

Kevin and Claire both overheard them whispering. They couldn't make out what was said, but it definitely made them look guilty. Kevin and Claire took the opportunity to take one final glance to see if they saw any of their stuff. After a few moments and almost giving up, Claire glanced up on a shelf and saw the corner of a canvas with splatter paint. She knew from just that corner alone that it was a Jackson Pollock, but was unsure if it was hers. She nudged Kevin to get him to look up as well. When he saw it, he whispered to Kim to see if she could zoom his glasses camera in.

Just as Mark and his brother returned with a few pieces, Kim confirmed in Kevin and Claire's ear that it was their piece.

* * *

Outside, Ruzek and Rojas were observing the scene from their car. Adam wished he was in the rig so he could keep an eye on Claire himself, but he had to follow orders. Rojas could sense his stress level rising every minute they were out there.

"Hey." Rojas tried snapping him out of it. "It'll be ok. Claire can handle herself."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to go down this route. I mean I know it's not my kid, but now that Kim is pregnant I just feel this whole new sense of overprotectiveness and being scared shitless all the time. I guess I let it get the better of me because I blew up on Kim a week or so ago the same way I blew up on Claire. I know they can handle themselves, it just stresses me out thinking about the job we're in and how any number of things could happen, even in the simplest situation. I just don't want either of them putting their career and the need to be badass independent women ahead of the lives of these innocent babies. You know?"

Adam completely unloaded on Rojas. He felt at ease knowing there was a new person in their ranks who could give him and honest and fresh perspective.

"I'm sure neither of them is stupid enough to do that. Just like you're overprotective, so are they. They literally have to change every aspect of their life at the drop of a dime to make sure nothing happens to that little person." Rojas explained. "But for Claire and Kim, as well as thousands of other women, they have to be worried about more than just that kid. Just by being women, they've had to work ten times harder than anyone else to get to where they are in their careers. So when women like them get pregnant, they start stressing about their career ending because nobody wants to deal with a woman on maternity leave. So on top of the ten times harder they're already working, now they have to work a hundred times harder to overcompensate and prove having a kid won't make them a detriment to the job."

Ruzek sat and absorbed everything Rojas said. She wasn't wrong. He saw first-hand how hard Kim had to fight just to get into Intelligence, and that was her first concern when she found out she was pregnant. Though he didn't know much about Claire and her career as a curator, he imagined she went through the same thing.

The two sat in silence for another few minutes, taking in the rest of their surroundings. It wasn't long before Rojas noticed something. She walkied to Voight.

"Hey boss, the lock on this back door looks busted. We've got officers behind us for cover; want Ruzek and me to go check it out? Something tells me they've got more than art back there."

Once Voight gave the all clear, the two left their car and quietly snuck into the back of the building. What they saw didn't surprise them much, but they knew it was going to make the situation a lot more dangerous. Adam decided it was time to warn the rest of the team, including Kevin and Claire.

"Hey guys, heads up, we've got product. Looks to be about 10 kilos." Adam said into the earpiece.

"We've got another 6 over here." Rojas added. "And a few more handguns."

Kevin and Claire eyed each other and nodded, acknowledging what they just heard. They were thinking the same thing as Adam…this just got a lot more dangerous than they expected.

Mark and his brother returned, each with a Warhol in hand. They placed them on the table. "Are either of these what you had in mind?"

Claire pointed to the Birth of Venus, "That's the one. Jordon, do you mind authenticating it while I make this call to my director? And then if it's legit we can talk about that cameo ring."

Kevin nodded. "Certainly. Gentlemen, may I?"

Claire took a few steps back and pretended to call her boss while looking at some of the other art. Kevin took a pair of white gloves out of his pocket, put them on, and picked up the painting. He pretended to inspect it, asking the two men questions about the work. He put the piece back on the table.

"This is the real deal. Once we get confirmation from Claire we'll be able to finish this transaction. In the meantime…" Kevin leaned more on the table, trying to make it seem like he didn't want Claire knowing what he was saying. "Miss Anderson might not be in the market for a Pollock, but I am. I have a client who is willing to pay top dollar, but he is very specific in the piece that he wants."

"Mr. Ashford, as I said before I keep very few Pollock's here." Mark's brother explained. Kevin could see him trying to keep his nerves from showing. He had him exactly where he wanted him.

Kevin leaned a little closer. "Yeah, but you see…my client heard through the grapevine that this particular piece had recently become available and that it's in your collection. Like I said this man is very persistent and will do anything, and I mean anything, to get it."

"Could you be more specific?" Mark's brother asked. By now Mark was trying to get away from the situation by taking the other Warhol and putting it back.

Kevin pulled out his phone and showed Mark's brother the picture Kim had sent him of Claire's missing Pollock. As Mark's brother looked down at the phone, a bead of sweat dripped down his face. Kevin looked down to watch him, but also so the crew in the rig could see what was going.

Kim zoomed the camera in a little and watched as Mark's brother brought his hand down to his side and inconspicuously pull back his blazer a little. She yelled frantically into the earpiece when her eye caught what he was going for. "GUN!"

Without a second thought, Kevin dropped the phone and pulled out his own weapon. Both men got distracted away from each other as shots rang out from almost every direction. Kevin tried to get to Claire to protect her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He felt a bullet zoom by his head and had no choice but to fire back, not knowing who he was actually shooting at. The men weaved in and out of artwork to avoid being shot while still taking down their opponent. Glass from the cases shattered as bullets pierced them. Kevin got one good shot into Mark's brother's shoulder, the force of the impact making the brother lose his own gun on the floor.

Rojas and Ruzek were still in the back room and came in to help as soon as they heard the first shot. Rojas had subdued one of the other staff members with one good shot to the leg. While Rojas was worried about taking down the bad guys, Ruzek only had one thing on his mind.

"CLAIRE!" He ran through the collections space, trying to avoid the broken glass and the busted sculptures.

The closer he got to her last known location, he saw Mark's brother lying helplessly on the floor. However, upon closer inspection he didn't have a gunshot wound. Instead, Adam noticed a pair of thin wires attached to his leg. He followed the wires to behind the pedestal of a case, the glass blown completely off the top. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when he saw who was sitting there.

"Are you ok?" Adam began checking Claire out. Other than some cuts and bruises from the shrapnel, she seemed ok. It was also during this inspection that Adam saw the taser gun sitting next to her. He now looked both panicked and dumbfounded. He'd ask about the taser later, for now Adam just wanted to get Claire out safely.

"Yeah. I think so." Claire looked down at her baby bump and smiled, carefully rubbing it. "You ok in there little man?"

Adam smiled when Claire nodded. Even though he barely knew this girl and it wasn't his kid, he still felt the need to put his hand on her belly, just to see for himself. When the baby kicked against his hand, Adam began to relax for the first time since this plan was created. Kim and Claire were both safe, the perpetrators were being hauled in by the Springfield boys…it was done.

* * *

The intelligence crew walked into med with their new assistant in tow.

"Hey, who do we have here?" Will asked, seeing the slightly battered young woman.

"This is Claire Anderson. She just helped us bust a museum heist turned drug distribution ring up in Springfield." Jay explained.

April was a little shocked. "Springfield? That's three hours away! You didn't get checked out up there?"

Claire shook her head and explained. "No, because like I told this lovely group of overprotective people, I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Adam interjected. He looked over at Will and April. "And besides, we didn't trust anyone else with this precious cargo."

Will and April nodded. When it came to intelligence at the twenty-first, they didn't trust people easily, but when they did, those people became family. They took Claire back to get checked out. Kim went with her for support.

As April began to clean her up and bandage some of her small cuts, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the craziness of this situation.

"Museum heist mama. That's not a phrase you hear every day, but it's going to be a great story to tell the kid when it's born."

"Hey, now my son will have two hero parents. What could be better? And besides…I had to get my stuff back somehow!" Claire giggled a little. She smiled and looked up at Kim, taking her hand. "In all seriousness, I never would have done it if I didn't have my other museum heist mama by my side the entire time."

Kim looked back at April and Claire and smiled. This was the first time anyone outside of the twenty-first knew about her impending motherhood, and for the first time, it didn't seem negative and stressful. Seeing Claire in action today proved that she could be pregnant and still be a badass cop. She was officially going to wear her new title with pride, Museum Heist Mama.


	6. Chapter 6

**_5 Months Later_**

For the first time in a while, Molly's was closed to the public. The bar wasn't empty though. Instead it was filled with Chicago's finest and bravest.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Sylvie said, admiring the yellow and green balloons and streamers as well as all the baby zoo animal decorations.

Foster took a sip of her wine. She added, "Yeah, Molly's actually looks inhabitable to the general public now. I might actually bring my friends in."

Herman rolled his eyes. "This place looks just fine any other day of the week too! You guys just don't know what a real dive bar is supposed to look like because all you guys go to are the fancy-shmancy nightclubs."

Kelly sat down at the bar. "Hey, I could've gotten us a good deal on my buddy's place."

"Yeah, it was fantastic for my bachelor party!" Joe said, pulling up a stool next to Kelly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Trudy could be heard from all the way on the other side of the room. She finished putting up a few more balloons and made her way over to the group. "A nightclub is no place for a baby shower! And besides…Molly's is where this little one's family is."

Mouch walked up and wrapped his arm around Trudy. "My lady is right. Molly's is home."

"Speaking of the little one…" Rojas interjected, setting some of the appetizers on the bar. "Where are they?"

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open. Everyone cheered when they saw who it was.

"Burgess, Ruzek, nice of you to finally join us." Trudy gave each of them a huge hug.

Adam laughed. "We would've been here sooner but this one couldn't decide what to wear."

"Hey, it's not my fault that everything I own suddenly doesn't fit or makes me looked like a beached whale!" Kim rolled her eyes at Adam.

"Aww, honey, you look great." Stella wrapped her arms around Kim.

"You really do." Natalie added. "Well, at least better than I did. I lived in leggings and old crappy t-shirts."

Herman's wife jumped into the conversation. "I remember when I was pregnant with the boys. I wore Herman's shirts half the time because they were the only things that fit. Maternity wear wasn't really a thing the way it is for you ladies today.

"Ok, you guys are making me not want to have a baby now." April half joked.

The girls sympathized with April. She had no idea what she was about to get herself into.

"I've tried to tell her she looks fine no matter what she wears, but she never seems to listen." Adam said, taking a swig of his beer.

Kim rolled her eyes and then went to mingle with the rest of her guests. She knew Adam was right, but she still couldn't get it out of her head how polished and put together Claire looked. Even at almost nine months pregnant (which is the last time Kim saw Claire when they were finally able to get her artwork back to her), Claire looked like a bombshell.

She continued to enjoy her party with all her friends and family, stuffing her face with all of the delicious food everyone has made. She was so preoccupied with the food that she hadn't noticed a new guest walked in. When she turned around to see who it was, she was shocked. The young women looked familiar, but definitely a lot less put together than when she saw her last.

"There's my fellow museum heist mama!" Claire went up to hug Kim. Before Kim could return the hug, she had to put down the large plate of food she was eating from.

Claire laughed. "Don't stop eating on my account. Gotta get that little one big and strong somehow!"

Kim laughed, finally hugging Claire. She was surprised to see Claire not dressed up, but rather in capri leggings and a tunic length t-shirt. Her usually perfect ponytail was now a messy bun, and the biggest difference of all…she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"So, this is the badass woman who got you to go undercover." Claire's husband extended his free hand to Kim, using his other arm to cradle his and Claire's baby boy.

"That's me! Detective Burgess…Kim." Kim shook his hand. "And honestly sir, your wife was going to do it anyway no matter what anyone said."

Claire's husband smiled and looked over at everyone else. "I know. I don't call her my badass baby mama for nothing. But I'm glad you were all there to keep her safe. Thank you. And also thank you for the donations you sent to me and my guys while we were down south. The communities we were helping were greatly appreciative."

Casey came up and shook the man's hand. "Hey, Chicago shows up for their own."

Voight handed the man a beer. "And the thanks are all ours. We couldn't have cracked that case without her."

Claire smiled. "Happy to be of assistance. And I'm just glad I finally got my stuff back. What took you guys so long anyway?"

Hailey sat down next to Claire and explained. "Once we had the scene secured, every piece of anything in that building became evidence. We had to keep it as evidence until we knew we didn't need it anymore, so basically when we closed the case."

Rojas added. "Which didn't happen for a while because the case turned out to be a lot bigger than any of us anticipated. Plus even once the case was closed it took a while to figure out where all of that stuff belonged because the stuff that was stolen was mixed in with stuff that was legally purchased."

"Yeah. And some of it came from out of state, like that cameo ring." Kevin jumped in. "How did you know about that anyway?"

Now everyone from the party had gathered around. They wanted to hear this interesting story.

"What, do you think other curators don't talk?" Claire asked rhetorically. "The curator of MFA Boston, who is a buddy of mine, mentioned a few months back that he had some of their works stolen, maybe three months before the theft at my museum...including the cameo ring. I honestly didn't think it would've ended up that far away from Boston, but when I saw the other jewelry cases filled with rings I had to take a shot. Turns out my guess was right!"

Everyone around was kind of impressed. Apparently just like hospitals, firehouses, and police stations, museums were more interconnected than they realized.

"Well hey, we're just glad we got all that stuff back where it belonged." Rojas said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Cheers to that!" Claire held up her soda. She looked over to Kim. "And now onto more important things...like is my little guy going to be in a romance or a bromance? Or both, I don't judge."

"Oh my little princess isn't getting into any romances until she's at least thirty!" Adam got overprotective.

Claire yelled happily and hugged Kim. "AAWW! A baby girl! Congrats! Does the little princess have a name?"

Once again, the crowd listened intently. Everyone knew Adam and Kim had been going back and forth on names but hadn't given anything solid.

"Actually...she does." Kim smiled. She was happy to finally tell everyone all at once. That's how they were supposed to handle the gender reveal, but both she and Adam got overly excited and started sharing it with everyone they could.

Adam walked over to Kim and wrapped his arm around her. He put his hand on her baby bump. "Everyone, I'd like to formally introduce you to our daughter...Alaina Rose Burgess-Ruzek."

Everyone gushed over the name, especially the twenty-first. They knew how close both Adam and Kim had been to Al Olinsky, so honoring him with their daughter's name just seemed right. Voight walked up to the two parents-to-be and hugged them tight.

"It's perfect. Al would love it."

"So that explains the first name, what about the middle? What made you pick Rose?" Will asked.

"Family name?" April asked.

Kim looked over at Claire and smirked. "Something like that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Today was fun." Adam said as he began bringing the pile of gifts into Kim's apartment.

"It was. This kid has such a huge family that I can already tell is going to smother her with more love than she will ever know what to do with." Kim smiled.

"Yeah. I just wish that smothering didn't involve so many freakin presents! I mean, come on, where are we going to put all of this stuff?"

"Your room seems like a great place. And since you didn't bring your beer stein collection with you there should be plenty of room!"

Adam rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ha ha, very funny. Maybe once we open all these boxes we can play some sort of tetris game to get it all to fit somewhere."

Kim smiled. "Ooh. Fun! I love unwrapping gifts."

Adam smirked. This was going to take a while, judging by the large pile currently blocking the tv. While Kim got comfortable on the couch, Adam moved all of the gifts closer to her so that she could begin unwrapping (and also so that he could actually watch tv). He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself and Kim each a soda.

He came back and handed Kim her soda before plopping down on the couch next to her. He watched her open the first gift. "What do we got?"

"Aww, look at how cute!" Kim showed off the pink onesie with matching skirt.

Adam sipped his soda and gave her a look. What was with girls and getting all excited about girly baby clothes? He watched her open a few more gifts before he got a snarky look returned to him.

"You could help me, you know!"

Adam smiled slyly. "But you're doing so well at it."

Kim huffed and tossed some of the crumpled wrapping paper at him. Adam caught the paper and threw it back on the floor. Rather than getting more things thrown at him, he decided to grab a present and help out.

"Now this is more like it!" Adam showed off the pink Timberland boots that fit in the palm of his hand.

"Cute! Who are they from? Although I think I have an idea." Kim asked, grabbing the list she had going so she could send thank you cards later.

"They are from Jay. And he also got her a jeans and flannel outfit to match."

Kim jokingly rolled her eyes. "Great, so now I'm going to have two of you!"

"Oh come on, you love my flannel!" Adam smiled, grabbing another present. This one was much larger than the rest. It was a stack of multiple packages.

"Flame resistant…why am I not surprised?" Adam smirked, unwrapping the crib bedding and pajamas.

"51?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer.

Adam nodded. "And there was also a stuffed animal Dalmatian from Ritter and Tuesday."

Kim smiled. She loved how thoughtful all of the gifts were, and how on point they were for each person that gave it. House 51 gave baby Alaina all fire related things, while their doctor and nurse friends at Med gave them every baby approved medical supply they would ever need.

"I think if our friends had it their way, this baby girl would live in a bubble for the rest of her life."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Adam asked. He agreed with their friends. Now that he was becoming a dad he wanted to protect his baby girl from the entire world.

It took a while, but they finally got through the giant pile of gifts. There was only one left sitting on the coffee table. Kim picked it up and began opening it.

"Who's it from?" Adam asked, noticing there was no card anywhere with the gift.

Once Kim saw what the gift was, she knew exactly who it was from. She pulled out the little outfit to show Adam. It was a baby denim jumpsuit and a red paisley bandana. With the outfit taken out of the box, she could see a note left in the bottom. Kim picked it up and smiled as she read it.

_Just a little something for our future little working woman…and her badass museum heist mama! Had a buddy of mine make this for you (because I may be a curator but I have zero artistic skills). Never forget who you are and what you're capable of. _

Underneath the note there was yet another small gift. Kim picked up the small framed sketch and showed it to Adam. It was a watercolor of the Chicago PD badge with calligraphy style writing around it with a very important message:

_**Strong Enough To Bear The Children**_

_**Then Get Back To Business **_


End file.
